


Won't You Throw Down This Heart of Mine

by BloodFireDragon



Series: Don't You Dare Let Me Go [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Biting, Blow Job, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Lab Fuck, Lab Sex, Lots of kissing, Moaning, Readers POV, Sex at Night, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex, adorable H.R., intimate sex, lots of emotions, lots of talking, so much love for H.R., whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFireDragon/pseuds/BloodFireDragon
Summary: After a long exhausting day with Team Flash, you realize, that you've left your phone at S.T.A.R. Labs. When you enter the facility, H.R. surprises you, and the two of you get into a late night chat, when H.R. suddenly tells you something, that breaks your heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just thought, we - the way too small H.R. Wells fandom - have way too few good fanfictions about this adorable, sweet, lovely cupcake. So I tried my luck with this, which is supposed to be some kind of homage to him and his rare gentleman attitude.  
> Hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> Title is a line from "Crash and Burn" by Angus & Julia Stone, because H.R. breaks my heart every damn time he looks sad and lonely on "The Flash".

It's late at night, and you're actually already on your way home, when you suddenly remember, that you've forgotten your cellphone at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Great, you think, annoyed.  
It's been a long, exhausting day; fighting against some Meta-idiot, who was desperate for attention. All you wanted, now, was going home, lying down in your beautiful bed and sinking into much needed, blissful sleep...

But, nope.

Of course, in all the chaos, today, you had to forget your phone.

Genius.

When you, finally, arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs, you head straight to the Cortex, where you guess, you've left your phone next to your computer. But when you enter the room, something stops you on your trek.  
... Or, to be more precisely: Someone.

H.R.

You've totally forgotten, that he literally lives at S.T.A.R. Labs. You're mad at yourself. Less for being so easily scared, than for forgetting, that H.R. spends almost every single second of his time, on this earth, here.

Of course, he's here, you scold yourself. Where else should he go?

"I'm sorry", H.R. apologizes, chuckling. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's ok. I was just lost in my thoughts. What are you doing here? I-I mean, in the Cortex?"

 

"Ah, just doing some researches, going through some files of former enemies, again. You know, since, today, I couldn't help very much. I thought, in case someday a former enemy attacks, again, I better be prepared. So I'm going through all the files one more time and try to memorize, how the Metas function and how one can beat them-"

"Wait", you interrupt him. "After this really long, exhausting day, when everyone else goes happily sleeping, you come here and try to learn, how to help us next time?"

H.R. stares blankly back at you for a second, before returning to his natural, wide smiling attitude.  
With an exaggerated nod, he answers - a bit too loudly - "Yeah! Of course. You see, I want to be helpful. After all, that's why I came to this earth! ... And why you guys contacted me. You needed someone, who can help you, and so I give my best to be who you all expected me to be."

Something dark and sad settles in H.R.s' eyes, his entire mimic. A look that you see way too often on his face. You know how hard it's been for him since he's arrived on Earth-1. You've never told anyone, but, to you, it's always been absolutely obvious, how lonely H.R. is. How desperately he's trying to make at least one friend.  
You wonder if he has any friends over on Earth-19. If he does, why should he have come here, where he has not one friend.

Well..., except of you, of course.

You've been there for H.R. the whole time. Like everyone else, you didn't trust H.R. at the beginning. But that was mostly because A) There had been already two Harrison Wells', who have had major secrets from you and the team, and B) Harry - whom you 100 percently trust - said, you shouldn't trust H.R., that he has a bad feeling about him. And that, now, makes sense. H.R. indeed had a secret.  
He's not an academic genius. Wow.  
But he still is a genius. In a creative way. And how often has that already helped the team, or even saved someones' life?

You can't believe, that no one except you even realizes, how helpful H.R. is to the team. Just like you can't believe, that not even H.R. himself knows about that.

"H.R.", you say, in a soft voice. "You are helpful, already. How often have I told you this, now?" You smile up at him. The sweet, somewhat shy smile you only give H.R.. You don't even understand why. You never smile like that! You're a badass, tough girl, who never shows any emotions for any other human creature - Or, at least, you like to think of yourself that way.  
But H.R.... Man, he really got you.

You hate it.

"I know", he answers, his voice barely a whisper. But his face is still sad, looking at the ground, thinking.  
When he looks at you, again, something changes, though. His eyes are suddenly a lot brighter and he smiles.

A smile that melts your heart.

"Thank you, by the way", he says. "I don't think, I have thanked you yet... For, always, being so kind to me. How you always try to make me feel welcome and at home. It really means a lot to me."

"Well, I guess, after what happened with Gypsy, Earth-1 is you're home, now."  
Damn it! you think, and flinch. What H.R. notices. He wants to say something, but you interrupt him before he can start.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... I-I mean..." You sigh. "I know, it has to be horrible for you, to know, that you'll probably never be able to go back home. I'm really sorry."

H.R. simply looks at you. It's hard to tell, what he's thinking. But, then, his smile returns, and all your guilt disappears.  
He chuckles.

"It's ok. Really. There's nothing left for me on Earth-19 that's worth going back, anyway." His words wrench your heart.  
Nothing?! There really is nothing that means something to him? Family, friends... a pet, maybe?  
How can, possibly, no one love, or at least like this sweet, adorable man?!  
"And...", he continues, "I'd love to think of Earth-1 as my new home. But I'm not quite sure if I really belong here."

Your heart skips a beat.

"W-wait, what are you talking about?" you want to know. You feel your voice trembling and hope, H.R. doesn't notice, too.

Dude, what happened to your no-emotions-for-anyone-attitude?

"That's why I'm trying so hard to be useful", H.R. explains. "If you guys don't need me, then why would you want me to stay? I'm just standing in the way, all the time, and can't even leave the facility without using my facial transmogrifer. All I want to do, is to help the team. To do something useful, something important. To help innocent people, to-..." He sighs, and stares on the floor. "To be part of a team...  
"If I'm not any help to you, than why would anyone of you like having me around? I'm Wallaces' coach, ok. But B.A. could do that, too. And, honestly, I'm not really sure if he would miss me if I'd go. He has Jesse, and Joe, and Iris. All his other friends.  
"And no one from the others would miss me either. So, maybe, they don't want me to feel home, here. Maybe this just isn't meant to be my home."

Your heart pounds, painfully, in your chest.

Of course, you knew, that H.R. was sad and always tried to be useful. That was so obvious. All his heartbreaking looks, the pain in his eyes... And who wouldn't feel bad and unwelcomed if you got treated like H.R. is by the rest of Team Flash?  
No matter what nice guys they usually are, when it comes to H.R., they all - except Wally and Jesse - turn to first class bullies.

But since when has H.R. thoughts about leaving Earth-1? Sure, no one wants to be at a place, where nobody likes you, but still...

He can't just leave you! Can he? ...

Would he? ...

"You wanna leave?" Your voice is dangerously shaky and high pitched - You don't want to cry in front of H.R.. Showing your emotions openly, wouldn't really help your cold badass-reputation. For which you've worked really hard to gain it. It's bad enough, that you're always so protectively over H.R., and so kind and really, really friendly towards him.

But all that didn't matter, right now. You couldn't lose H.R.! Not after he's grown so close to you!

You can't lose him.

"I...don't really want to go", H.R. explains. "But, like I said, ...maybe it's for the best."

You feel your eyes filling with tears that H.R. fortunately doesn't see, since he's looking down his side, where he's rummaging in his pants' pocket.  
You hate the tears. You don't want to cry! Especially not because of something such ridiculous!

A stupid, irrational crush.

Though, you know, it's a lot more.  
You're not like all these other girls. You don't have crushes, never fall in love. Not once, in your entire life, have you had any kind of romantic feelings for anyone. For a long while, you even considered the possibility of being a-romantic.

But that was before H.R. entered your life.

You hate him.  
And the more often you tell yourself these exact words, the clearer you know: You're completely in love with him.  
And that's what scares you. Because if there's one thing you're not great at, it's accepting, that you have feelings for others.

H.R. pulls something small and black out of his pocket, and hands it to you - Your cellphone. You take it.

"You've left it at the computers in the Speed Lab. I wanted to give it to you, tomorrow, but, now, that you're here already..."

You stare at the phone in your hands like it's some death sentence, not registering a word of what H.R.'s saying. He smiles at you, and sits back behind one of the computers.  
And you still stand there, just staring at your stupid phone, without which you wouldn't have come back here, and found out about H.R.s' plans for the future. You look over to him. When you see him like this - sitting behind the computer, tapping on the keyboard, thoughts lost in whatever he's reading - you wonder if that's also how he looks like, when he's writing one of his novels.

He takes a sip from his coffee-to-go cup.  
And you completely lose it.

You can't let him go. You can't lose him.

Your heart races like crazy, like you're fighting for your life. All your blood gets pumped to your ears - Or, at least, it sounds so. You can't hear anything else than the humming rush of it. Your chest rises and sinks at a probably unhealthy speed.  
The world slowly begins spinning around you.

You'd think, all the blood in your head would increase your intelligence; keep you safe from making stupid decisions. But instead it makes you do the stupidest thing ever.

You speak.

"H.R.-" Aaaand that's it. There goes your voice. And with it your awesome, hard earned reputation! It's all too much. Tears roll down your cheeks. You sink your head, and look angrily away from H.R..  
This is his fault. Stupid H.R..

"Oh- Hey!" he comforts you. You want him to go away, leave you alone. You always want to be alone, when you're feeling not good - No matter if because of emotions or some sickness. Who wants to be seen by others, while being weak?  
But H.R., immediately, runs over to you. And for some reason, you love him even more for doing so.  
He knows you, knows that you don't feel very comfortable with touch, so he hesitates for a second, before wrapping his arms around your shoulders. He pulls you close, and you hug him back. You lean your head against his chest, while he buries his in your hair, on your shoulder. His warm, gentle hand strokes over your back. You feel his hot breath on your head, and somehow it all actually calms you down.

The tears stop. But none of you let go. You hold each other in your arms, just a little while longer. Enjoying the much needed warmth of the others body.

When you, finally, let go, and take a step back from H.R., he traces a thumb gently over your cheek, brushing a single tear away. He smiles down at you, but his eyes hold obvious concern.

"Hey...", he whispers gently. You take a deep breath, and gather your strength - You don't want to cry again. Then, carefully, you speak.

"I'm sorry."  
"For crying?" he chuckles, sympathetically. But you don't want to joke. Not now. For the first time in your life, you want to talk about what really matters to you.  
It's now or never.

"For not telling you." H.R. wrinkles his brows in confusion; waiting for you to explain further. You look into his breathtaking blue eyes.  
They make you nervous; intimate you, somehow. But you want to look at him, when you tell him.  
No matter how hard this is.

"I don't want you to go."

Your heartbeat hurts against your ribcage. You feel sick, nauseous. Again the world starts spinning, and you're afraid, you might throw up.

This is crazy, you tell yourself. Being in love is totally not worth all of this.

But still, you keep talking.

You can't lose him.

"H.R.... I..." Again, you take a deep breath. His eyes stare deep into yours. He doesn't say anything.

"I don't wanna lose you", you, finally, say. "I can't. I... I don't know why, but... I need you. Since you're here, on this earth,... I just can't imagine, being without you. I know, this sounds totally cliché, but..." You sigh in disbelief.  
How can you tell him all this? How can you be so open to him? But it doesn't matter. Because, right now, looking into his eyes, you feel safer than ever before. Comfortable.

"All I want is to be with you. And I know, I don't even know if you actually like me, but honestly? I don't care. Because I like you so much- It doesn't matter if you will ever be interested in me. I swear... It's so crazy- But all I want is to be close to you. Every day, I enter S.T.A.R. Labs, and I know, the day will be just like everyone else. It's a routine, it's boring, and really not my thing. And I can tell you, I don't help Team Flash because they're all such "super interesting, friendly" people. They can handle their problems on their own, and even if they don't, I don't care. But, then, every time, you enter the room... I start smiling, and I'm really, really happy."

You pause for a few seconds, never taking your eyes from H.R.s'. He didn't say anything, yet, didn't interrupt you or anything. He just looks at you, and it really drives you crazy.  
What is he thinking!?

"I don't know, what exactly it is, you did with me", you, slowly, continue. "But I like you, H.R.. So...please, please... Don't leave me."

The two of you look at each other for a few moments. The silence drives you insane. The waiting for his response.

Then, finally, he speaks.

"May I kiss you?"

His voice is croaky and shaky, his cheeks slightly flushed. And you're heart skips a beat, again. But this time, in a very positive way.  
You don't really know, how to respond. Of course, you want him to kiss you. But how shall you say that?  
You settle for simply nodding.

H.R.s' posture relaxes, and he steps closer to you.

This time, it's different than before, when he hugged you. He places one hand, gently, on your shoulder, and leads you even closer to him, so your chests touch. You feel his wild heartbeat.  
Is he as nervous as I am? you wonder.  
The other hand is under your chin, thumb and index finger brushing lightly over your cheek, when he, carefully, pulls you into a kiss.  
Your first kiss.

It's slow and considerate. His lips are warm and soft.

It's so good.

As you keep kissing, you feel your body temperature rise. After a couple of minutes - Were it minutes? You've lost your sense of time - your mouths part, and the two of you look deep into each others eyes.  
His are darker than usual - You guess, yours are, too. He smiles at you, and you smile back.

Then, you kiss again.

When the kiss gets a bit faster, a bit wilder, and he carefully bites down on your bottom lip, you part your own lips a bit for him to slide his tongue into your mouth. And he does.  
His tongue moves between your sensitive lips, along your own tongue, and your body is ablaze. You feel millions of little, amazing explosions inside you.

Gosh, you love this man.

Your arms are still on your sides, and you want- No, you need H.R. even closer. So you place your hands on his shoulder blades, and pull him against you.

His body's warm and welcoming... strong and deliciously hard against yours.

Not that that's a surprise.

H.R.s' not like Harry or Dr. Wel- Thawne. H.R. doesn't make a secret out of his bodys' good shape. He wears tight T-shirts; deviously teasing you by showing of his amazing biceps.  
Though, it's even more devious, when he wears a sweater or a jacket. When he doesn't allow you to secretly stare at him; getting lost in hot daydreams.

Except... Is he really evil for doing this, when, until a few moments ago, he didn't even know, you have any feelings for him? Especially, romantic ones?

After a while, when you're breaths start getting ragged, you hear how H.R. begins to quietly moan. Each noise he does, creates a new beautiful explosion in your stomach. And with each moan, you feel the tension in his shoulder muscles disappear for just a second.  
It's like he's losing himself inside you.

He's so unbelievably amazing.

When your mouths part again, you slide your hands, - absently, lost in the bliss of the moment - slowly down his arms, over his fantastic biceps. They move over to his strong chest, and he wraps his arms tightly around your waist. 

He watches you the entire time, cautiously making sure, you feel well. You can't help but think, how sweet it is how, obviously, he doesn't want to do anything you don't like. Every single one of his movements is considered and well thought of.

The respect H.R. shows towards you is unbelievable.

This sweet, lovely man is so incredible... To think that he actually cares for you. That he seems to want you. You. Of all the people...

You could cry.

Maybe because you're so happy, maybe because you can't believe, this is true and the only reasonable explanation is, that this is only a dream.  
Or maybe because you think, you don't deserve someone as sweet as H.R.?

But it doesn't matter. It really doesn't. Because, right now, he's here. With you.  
And he wants you.  
And, of course, you want him, too. You want him so bad. 

You need him.

And so you will take him.

You let your hands travel down, over his rips, then his well-defined abs.

It's amazing how absolutely good this man feels.

When you reach the rim of his shirt, you slip your hands under it, finally touching his warm skin. Your fingers brush over his treasure trail. And then you explore his wonderful body all over again, but this time without the annoying fabric of cloth between you.

You feel H.R.s' breath on your ear, your neck. His thumbs gently caress your hips.  
"Do you want me to take my shirt of?", he asks in a whisper. His voice sounds so amazing, and for some reason, makes you feel even safer than you already have. Your body reacts to it by sending a thrilling shiver down your spine.

You raise your head and look nervously into H.R.s' crystal-blue eyes. They are still dark, hidden behind a curtain of, what you guessed, was pure lust.

You're amazed, that he didn't just take you by this moment. Or at least tried to. Most other men would have; the animal instinct inside them too strong to fight.

But H.R. is different.  
Of course, he is. No one's like him, no matter the dimension.  
H.R. Wells is unique.

"Yes", you answer quietly, in a hoarse voice. He continues looking into your eyes for a few more seconds, enjoys holding you close for just a couple more moments.  
Then, he releases your waist from his hug, steps back a bit and pulls his T-shirt over his head, before throwing it on the ground. You two close the distance between you, immediately - he wraps his arms around your waist, again, holding you close, while you sling your arms around his neck, pressing your body hard against his and pulling this lovely man in front of you into another long kiss.

This time it's wilder, with even more passion than before. 

It feels more desperate, though - Not that that's necessarily a bad thing.  
It feels good actually, to finally let it all out; all the feelings for him, that you've been holding in for such a long time.

It feels good to, finally, have him. To release all this desperation. And maybe that's just exactly what you both are. Desperate.

Not just now, but always.  
Both of you are desperate to be understood, to be needed... to be loved.  
You two are desperate for the only person, ever, who would never leave you behind, who would always be there for you and always believe in you.  
You two are desperate for each other. You want the games and the charades to, finally, end. You know, now, what you feel for each other; how much you mean to you.

Desperate.  
Yep, that's the right word to describe you're current situation.

H.R.s' lips massage yours. You feel his hot breath on your face. You hear how it gets heavier with each suck from H.R. on your bottom lip.  
Just like your own breath.

After a couple more minutes, the two of you are panting, heavily. You break the kiss, although, actually none of you really wants it to end, yet. But you need to catch your breaths. So you simply kiss him on his cheek, feeling the slight stubble there. 

Your mouth moves on; you suck H.R.s' skin where his jaw meets his neck, carefully bite the spot, until you move farther down. H.R. starts kissing your neck; one hand stroking through your hair - the touch of him feeling incredible - , while the other is still around your waist, holding you in place. You kiss the back of his neck, his naked shoulder, his collar bone.

Your hands stroke up and down H.R.s' increasingly hot body - To his neck, over his shoulders, his chest, his abs, the rim of his pants...  
You want to touch him everywhere.

He's like a drug.  
With every kiss, every lick over your skin, his toxic love sinks deeper into your body.

You can't help it. You're losing yourself to this beautiful man.

And you have absolutely no problem with that.

H.R.s' hand on your waist slides down a bit, until it reaches the hem of your shirt. He doesn't slip his hand just under it, though. The sweet, adorable gentleman he is, he first moves his head a bit, so he can look at you, to make sure you have no problem with his next move.  
As an answer, you simply keep kissing his collar bone and chest. He takes it as a yes.

He pulls your shirt up a bit, then slides both his hands under it. At first, he only strokes over your back, your waist; getting a better feel of your body.  
When he reaches your bra, his thumbs stroke slightly over the thin fabric on your back. You press your body closer against his to show him, that you're really okay with it.  
One thumb of H.R. goes under your bra, and he strokes your skin there. Slowly, it moves along your side until it reaches your breast.  
He hesitates for a second, then slides his thumb smoothly over it.

You love the gentle, warm touch of him.  
Your kisses on his chest get slower until they stop completely.

Your forehead is leaning against his chest, when you speak. "H.R.."

It's enough for him to understand.  
He leans back a bit, and cautiously pulls your shirt over your head and arms. He looks at you, checks your body out, and you don't know how to feel or what to think. But then he smiles, though he's trying to hide it, and you have to smile, too.

He comes closer to you, and strokes your back. Then, he removes your bra.  
You feel kind of naked, and blush a bit. But when he hugs you again, and starts kissing a trail down your neck, all thoughts are immediately forgotten, and you feel warm and safe, again.

Your lips wander over his neck, his shoulder. Your hands are on the small of his back, nails gently digging into his skin, leaving light bruises, while his hands explore your whole body. They stroke over your back, your sides, your waist. They cup your breasts and carefully squeeze them, making you gasp in, equally, surprise and arousal.

Soon, the two of you are panting heavily again. You place not only kisses on his body, but also bite and suck it; lick over the marks you leave.  
H.R. moans and begins to, unconsciously, grind his hips against yours. Your make-out session gets wilder by the minute.  
You feel H.R.s' pants bulge. One hand of you travels down his body, to the rim of his pants. You hook one finger in it, when H.R. suddenly pulls away from you.

You look at him in confusion.  
"Maybe", he whispers in a rough voice, "we should move this to my room."  
"Yeah", is all you can get out.

H.R. pulls you into a hard kiss. His other hand is on your hip and pushes you against a wall. You wrap your arms around his neck. He slides his warm hands up your long legs, then grips them tight and pulls you up. Immediately, you wrap them around his waist, so it's easier for him to carry you. You keep kissing for a few minutes, then he brings you to his room.

He lays you cautiously down on his cot; kisses you again. When you two are finally able to part your lips, he stands next to the cot and looks down at his pants, considerately.  
You get up, and knee on the edge of the bed. Slowly, you bring him to move closer, so you can touch him. You start kissing down his treasure trail until you reach his pants. One hand brushes lightly over his hard erection; he gasps.  
You unbuckle his belt, you open his pants, pull down the zipper. Then, the pants completely.

His erection presses painfully against the smooth fabric of his boxers.  
You can't resist the urge to kiss him through it. One of H.R.s' hands grips a handful of your hair, when you remove his underwear. For the first time, you see him. All of him.

He begins to gently stroke your hair, which makes you look up at him. His eyes are still dark; the lust is still there. But something changed.  
He looks like he's unsure, and suddenly you realize, that you've never thought about it if he actually wants this.

"Are you okay with this?" you ask him. He thinks for a second, what makes you nervous.  
"Yes, it's just... I don't want to overthrow anything. I want you to know... and especially to understand, how I feel for you.  
"That I care for you."  
He pauses for a moment.  
"I don't want you to do anything you don't really want to do."

You're amazed.  
You're amazed by what a deeply nice and generous man H.R. is. It's almost to much to bear.

"H.R." you say. "I want this."  
He smiles shyly.

His hand in your hair guides your head gently closer to his penis. You place one hand around his large cock and move it from the base to the top in one stroke. H.R. moans in response. A throaty, beautiful sounding noise that you hope, you will hear more often, tonight.  
You kiss the tip of his head, before you wet your lips in anticipation of what's next. Then, you take him in.

Your still swollen lips wrap around his thick cock. You feel him pressing against your tongue; filling your mouth. One hand of yours grabs around the base of his cock, while your head starts moving. All the while, he strokes your hair; makes you enjoy this even more.

It feels incredible.  
You love every second of it. Tasting him, feeling him. After a while - you can tell he's close by now - he slowly begins to thrust inside you. You let him; keeping your head still, while he takes hold of your shoulder with his free hand, and carefully fucks your mouth, your throat.

You feel how wet you already are - Your pulsing cunt screaming for a bit attention. And H.R.s' groans and grunts only add to it.  
You're desperate for his touch, but, at the same time, you absolutely love seeing and hearing him getting this close.  
Feeling him getting this close.  
His cock twitches involuntary and pulses hard. H.R.s' thrusts become spasmodic; his grips in your hair and on your shoulder get harder, tighter.

You slide your tongue all around his cock; flick it over the head, every time H.R. pulls out almost completely, right before he slams back in. Your fingers massage his balls, increasing the pleasure for him.  
A couple more thrusts deep into your throat, and H.R. comes with a loud, long drawn-out groan. He automatically wants to pull away from you, immediately - Not wanting to do anything without your permission - but your hands grab his waist and hold him in place.  
"Oh", you hear him gasp in amazement, when he realizes what you want. When he spills his hot sperm into your mouth.

While H.R. recovers from his orgasm, you clean his long shaft with your tongue. He strokes your hair for a while, before he sits down next to you on the small cot.  
You pull him into a gentle, slow kiss. H.R. cups your face with one hand, while the other pushes you gently down on the mattress. He lays down on top of you, while you're still kissing, and, only now, do you fully realize, that you're still wearing your pants, while he's already completely naked.

But you don't have a problem with it; you don't feel weird or awkward or anything...  
You simply enjoy the feeling of having H.R. on top of you. His bodys' weight pressing down on yours. The feel of his soft, wet lips against your own.

You enjoy this miraculous moment, which H.R. amazingly shares with you.

You still can't believe it. How lucky you are. How happy he makes you.

H.R. makes you feel alive again.  
When was the last time that you actually felt things; that you were aware of being alive?  
Now, here with him, your senses are on fire.

You feel the cool night air rushing in from an open window. In contrast to it, H.R.s' hot, ragged breath brushing against your feverishly hot skin, creating more goosebumps, continually.  
You feel H.R.s' soft lips kissing and sucking trails along your neck, down to your collar bone, over your chest... You feel every lick of his tongue over your hot skin.  
You hear every wet noise his mouth makes against you. Your own kisses, nips and licks on the back of his neck.  
You hear your hands and fingernails scratching over the planes of his back. With every move he makes, you feel the bones of his shoulder plates moving - Reminding you, that you're not alone; that you're here with another living creature that cares about you.  
Because no matter how tough you pretend to be - and also actually are - you do need someone in your life. You can't be alone.  
And after you never trusted anyone, and now suddenly have this weird, cute, adorable Earth-19 novelist and coffee addict in your life, you simply know, that you can't lose him.  
You can't be alone. And the only person you'll ever be able to trust to 100%, and the only person you ever wanted and will want to be with is H.R. Wells.

You adore him so much. It really is crazy.

You're so amazed and excited to be with him, that you could even swear, you can hear your own heavy heartbeat, pumping furiously against your ribcage.

You've never felt so alive before.  
It's like meditating. Because there's nothing going on in your head, right now. No thoughts about anything. All is forgotten. Nothing matters. Nothing worries.  
You're simply living in the Here and Now.

Together with him.

H.R. lifts his head, and you pull him again into one of those delicious kisses. He licks over your bottom lip, begging for entrance. And you're more than happy to oblige.  
You part your lips, so he can slip his tongue between them, making you moan in response. Your tongues wrap around each other; fighting in a hot, wet battle.  
You realize amazed, that H.R. knows exactly what he's doing. He drives you crazy; the way he moves his tongue inside your mouth.  
Your hips grind against him. You moan into his mouth and, amazingly, he moans back.  
Oh, how you love his moans vibrating through your throat.

His breath is ragged and his moans are low and passionate. His cock's almost fully hard again; you feel it pressing against your leg. Your leg..., which is still in your jeans.  
H.R. seems to think the same thing you do. He slides a bit back, kissing a trail down your sensitive body, until his head is on eye level with the button of your jeans. He places a soft kiss on your skin right over the seam of them. Then, his hands open them. You hear the zipper being pulled open, then feel how H.R. removes the annoying piece of cloth from you.  
His warm hands stroke gently over the length of your legs. Impossibly, your heart starts racing even more.

You love having him so close.

Slowly, he removes your panties. He lays them on the ground next to his cot, where your other cloths are, too. Afterwards, he moves on top of you again.

It's different. Having him on you, when you're completely naked, than when you're still wearing something.  
But it fells good. It's something new; something you're not used to. But you like it - His closeness.  
H.R.s' entire body is super warm. Yours is, too, but you're very sure, that his is a lot warmer. It comforts you. As do the gentle strokes of his thumbs that he places over your arms.

Slowly, he strokes his hands over your inner thighs. He looks into your eyes, and your heart pumps even harder against your ribcage, when you feel H.R.s' rock-hard member on your throbbing entrance.

"Do you really want this?" you hear him asking. You look into his gorgeous eyes. You wrap your arms around him, placing your palms against his shoulder plates.  
"Yes", you quietly speak. "I want this." You pause for a few seconds.  
"H.R., I need you"

He answers by simply shyly smiling.  
"Hey", you ask him, "do you want this?" Now, he chuckles.  
"No words could possibly explain how I felt the first time I saw you. But I can tell you, that I always thought, I would never have a chance with you. Sure, I think so about most beautiful women, but it's different with you. Usually, when I know, that I don't have a chance, I just try my luck. What bad could happen, right? But with you I never wanted to just flirt. I never felt you deserve something that. You don't deserve getting harassed by some man, who's totally under your league." He pauses. "Believe me, I do want this. Everybody would feel honored, just being in your presence." He places a gentle kiss on your lips.  
"I, sure, do."

You smile at him. It may seem ridiculous or cheesy, but it's all you can do at this moment. He just makes you so happy.  
You hate him for it. So you pull him into yet another kiss - Oh, how you love his kisses - so you can stop smiling at him, like some stupid girl from one of those cheesy romance movies.

You two lose each other in the kiss. Your hands are on H.R.s' amazing biceps. He grinds his erection against you, without actually entering. He just slides it along your clit, making you moan from the friction.  
When he ends the kiss, he again looks into your eyes. Then, with one smooth thrust, he, finally, slides inside you.  
You both gasp simultaneously.  
H.R. is so thick... he fills you completely, stretches you. You're grateful, he gives you a few moments to adjust to his overwhelming size.

You feel H.R.s' heart echoing the heavy pounding of your own. After a few moments, he slowly starts moving. His hips roll rhythmically against yours.  
He feels so good.

When you two found the right rhythm, he speeds up. Your hands slide over the planes of his back; holding him closer. H.R. nibs and licks over the thin skin on your neck, while his movements drive you to ecstasy.

The noises of flesh slamming against flesh fill the room, mixing with the distant night sounds of the city coming from the open window. You hear the wet sounds of H.R. sliding in and out of you.

This is all so overwhelmingly good.

Suddenly, you remember, how H.R. always talks about his crazy, wild sex life. But this, right now, this is everything but crazy and wild. It's intimate and personal.  
It's perfect.

Your bodies move together in something that's too incredible to explain. The sex with him is so good...  
Soon, you're close. You can't stop moaning, and you scratch your nails over H.R.s' back; most definitely leaving bruises there. He gets the message. His hand wanders down, between you, and he starts rubbing hard over your clit in a circular motion.

You feel like you can't breath. He's so good. You bite down on H.R.s' shoulder to keep you from screaming, though a few whimpers still escape your mouth - And he seems to actually like the pain he must have.  
He increases his speed; slams his thick cock even harder inside you, and also rubs harder against your clit.

"H.R.." It's all you can say; moan. The pressure inside you is too much. With a silent cry, the best orgasm of all time hits you hard. It's an ongoing, blissful wave that almost makes you black-out.  
Your walls clench around him, making him groan and press his eyes shut. He grips your waist tightly with one hand, while supporting his bodies' weight on the other arm to keep it from crushing you, and speeds up even faster; fucking you through your orgasm.  
After a couple more thrusts, he comes, too. He plunges into you one more time - hard and deep - and ejaculates inside you with a loud groan, while holding you as close as possible.

When he's done, he places a short kiss on your lips. You're tired and exhausted - after all it's been a really long and hard day - and, now, also this simple but incredible sex...  
But it's been totally worth it.

H.R. looks really tired, too, but still he grabs you and pulls you close. He wraps his arm around you, and lays his blanket over the two of you.  
Slowly, you feel yourself sinking into beautiful - and much needed - sleep, while he gently strokes through your hair with his free hand.

You know, you probably shouldn't sleep in the same bed with him here at S.T.A.R. Labs. In a few hours, the others would come back. If they're gonna see this, your reputation will definitely be gone for ever.  
But you don't care. You only want to enjoy this moment. The night. The feeling of H.R. beneath you, the sound of his heartbeat in his chest, the soft sounds of him sleeping.

You can't believe how happy you are.

You love him so much. And with that last thought, you, finally, fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Ok, so this ended up being COMPLETELY different, than I intended to do it. But I'm SUPER PROUD of it!! :D  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a second part, where maybe you and H.R. get to the cuff stage? We'll see. ;)  
> Please, leave kudos and/or comments, and tell me if I should write a second part.
> 
> Oh, and feel free to follow me on Twitter (@Irris_T) or Tumblr (Blog: Someday We'll Be Bigger, @Irris_T)! :)
> 
> Until then: Have a fat day! B)


End file.
